Give Me Wings
by aLittleOblivion
Summary: On there first flight with their dads, Gray and Natsu meet each other for the first time. Together the two young boys find pieces of themselves they never knew that would light a future. Together they would soar through the sky. Gratsu. One-shot


Disclaimer: The following is a literary work made for entertainment purposes. Neither the author nor the forums in which the following work appear make any profit off of the distribution of this work. Fairy Tail and its characters are the property of its creator Hiro Mashima. Support the original work.

A/N: I'm writing this as I start and I honestly don't know how this is going to turn out. I've been thinking about this one-shot for a little bit now, it was actually a dream I had and I thought it would be a fun little story for Gray and Natsu. I haven't had the time to write lately - been caught up in job interview things – and now I really don't have any feeling in my body. I've tried since the election here in the US, but every day I just feel lost. For me, visiting the gym will nearly always clear my head and set my feet back on the ground, but I've spent about ten hours in there in the last three days and I just can't stop this empty feeling. It's really hard for me to write, right now.

It's strange but, I remember this dream that I would turn into this story, but it felt more real to me than anything that has been happening. I guess I'm really looking for a distraction at this point. Maybe if I can get back into that dreamworld, this one will gain the meaning it once had.

Stay strong.

Love yourself – love those worthy of your love.

Don't let anyone stop your dreams.

* * *

 **Give Me Wings**

It was cold out on the tarmac under the pre-dawn black shroud of biting November chill. All was silent, the only spark betraying the nothing came from the rotating strobe lights of the runways, flashing beacon-like on a black canvas. The ground was covered in a thin layer of frost, which cracked under the boots of the two who walked across the empty runway toward the waiting giant sleeping steel plane.

"Hold on just a second." The tall raven-haired man said softly under the blanket of the pre-light morning toward his son right by his side. He shook his head, a tugging smile winging his lips as he tussled his young son's messy raven, bed-head. Despite the cold which plumed with each breath past his lips, his small son was bare chested, at one with the cold. Taking a knee on the tarmac, he ran his thumb gently over his son's pale, cold-bitten cheek. "Are you excited, Gray?"

"Mmm." Gray looked wide-eyed at the massive plane lit by piercing beams of light from the ground. But then his wide blue eyes dropped to the ground where his small feet shifted against the frost-strewn runway.

Silver smiled wider as his son shied away. He knew his son. Reaching into his jacket, he lifted a silver-chained necklace from around his neck, placing it gently on his son's bare shoulders. When Gray looked up at him, Silver roughly tussled his hair again causing the small boy to groan in annoyance. "That was given to me by your grandfather the first time I flew with him. Now it's yours, Gray. Let those silver wings carry you far and high throughout your life. Believe in them," Silver pointed at his son's chest, touching him in a deep bond, "and believe in your heart. If you do, even when you fall, you'll be able to soar back up even higher."

Gently lifting the shining silver wing pendant hanging on the delicate chain necklace nearly at his navel, Gray stared in awe at the sword like pendant, widespread wings fanning out at the hilt of the blade. Yes – Silver gave his son a rough, squeezing hug – he knew his son. When those blue eyes managed back up to him, there were wavering lines blurring the edges. And he shifted to look at the waiting metal feat of human ingenuity waiting for them both, the excitement bubbling under a cool, shy icy surface.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Together they walked toward the waiting plane, its long staircase descended to meet the ground with a kiss. The wheels of Silver's bag scrawled across the frozen shell over the ground. And as they got closer, they saw two waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad?" Gray looked up, uncertainty wavering in his eyes.

"Those are our copilots today, Gray." Silver smiled, lifting his free hand in greeting to the two. They stood, father and son like mirror copies of each other, the only difference in their stature. Fiery pink hair burned under the harsh ground spot-light. Gray frowned as they got closer. He shook his head. No they really didn't look all that much alike except for the pink hair. Where the man was broad-shouldered and more intimidating than any marine – absolutely massive - the boy was so small in comparison by his side. But there was something. Something that connected them. Gray felt it. Beyond what they looked like, both of them had an aura of incredible warmth around them.

Just the same, as the Fullbusters stopped in front of the pink-haired pair, Gray side-stepped, hiding behind his father's pants. He gripped tightly onto the coarse fabric of the black slacks.

Silver planted a hand on his son's head, dragging Gray out from behind him. "Igneel, long time!"

"Good to see you!" The pink-haired man flung his arms out, taking Silver in a rugged embrace. "Same as ever, I'm guessing." Igneel took a step back, crouching down and offering a huge, rough paw of a hand to the small raven-haired boy. "Nice to meet you young man. What's your name?"

Gray yelped. The guy had to be part bear! He retreated back to the safety his father's legs offered. But before he could convince his dad to completely hide him, a hand grabbed his wrist, tugging him away. The touch felt so hot against his skin as he was forcefully pulled.

"Wh – ahhhh!" Before he knew it, he was being dragged up the long metal staircase, climbing into the neck of the massive jetliner. In front of him, all he could make out was the black of a vest and the flapping of a scaly white cotton muffler which whipped him in the face as he was dragged. "What are doing!?" Gray finally managed when the boy about his height stopped inside the cargo plane and spun around, dropping his hold on Gray's wrist.

The boy's lips were spread from ear to ear, white teeth shining brilliantly. "I wanted to get on board! Didn't you want to, too?"

"Well, yeah, but . . ." Gray hesitantly turned around, but took a short breath of relief to see his father climbing up the stairs. He swallowed hard. The pink-haired bear-man was right behind him. He whipped back around. Somewhere to hide, somewhere . . .

The pink-haired boy grinned excitedly back at him. He offered out his small hand. "The name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Nice 'ta meet 'ya!"

"H-huh?"

"Now you say your name," Natsu nodded, looking at the raven-haired boy in front of him expectantly.

Gray froze. The look the other boy was giving him – the eyes – he felt as if they were on fire, staring at him with such intensity. His shaking hand gripped the metal wings hanging from around his neck down past his chest. "I-I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Huh, I thought grey was a color, not a name." Gray blinked. Natsu cupped his small angled chin in his palm. "You don't look grey."

"Huh? That's my na-"

"Coming through, boys." Silver called, stepping into the plane. Just behind him was the massive pink-heard bear. Gray stared at him, his icy blue eyes wide lakes.

"Ah, there you are. I never got your name."

Gray tried to turn on a heel and run, but that same fiery touch grasped his wrist again. His head whipped to Natsu at his side who beamed a childish grin. "This is Gray! He's my new friend!" Gray's mouth dropped a little. _Huuuuuhhhhhhh?_

"It's weird, 'cuz he's not grey at all, but that's his name!"

The behemoth of a man let out a belly laugh that Gray swore shook the metal hull of the plane. It boomed around him. "Well that's what happens when a boy has a father named Silver!"

"This coming from a guy named Igneel. Is that even a human name?"

Igneel's thunderous laugh boomed again. He checked Silver with his elbow. "Who said I'm human?"

Nodding furiously, Gray stared at the giant. Not human. No way. Not with how big he was. Bear, he realized, didn't even come close to describing him.

Beside Gray, Natsu offered up his small hand which Silver took in a strong shake. "I'm Natsu."

"Nice to meet you, Natsu. How old are you?"

"I'm eight."

Gray blinked. _What?_

Eyeing his son, Silver smiled. "That's great! You're the same age as Gray. I hope you two will get along."

"Oh, of course! We are going to be best friends, I can tell!" Natsu laughed merrily, holding up Gray's hand in his. He looked at him with those burning emerald eyes. "Right?"

Watching his son, Silver scratched the back of his head. Friendship didn't come easy – or at all – for Gray.

"Mmm." Gray mumbled, but he was unable to look away from that stare.

"Alright," Silver said, nodding to himself. "How about we all get to the cockpit."

"Seriously, we get to go in the cockpit!?" Natsu practically bounced, his heels leaving the ground.

Cocking his head to the side, Silver smiled wryly. "Well of course. I mean, how are we supposed to fly without our copilots?"

In the cockpit, Silver and Ingeel settled into the pilots' seats. Together they showed the boys each of the dials and buttons, explaining to them how each and every component of the dashboard worked as they went through their pre-flight checklist. Despite Gray's shyness, he was staring wide-eyed, nearly pressed check-to-cheek against Natsu between the seats.

Suddenly, a wet splat smacked into the wide windshield in front of them. Gray jumped. "W-what the heck was that?" He watched liquid rain down upon the clear screen.

"That's a sort of anti-freeze. It'll make sure we don't frost over while we are up in the air. It gets cold up there."

"Speaking of cold, aren't you cold without a shirt on, Gray?" Igneel laughed, shaking his head.

"No?" Gray frowned down at his bare torso. Why was everyone always asking him that? He didn't get cold. What was the big deal?

"Well, anyway," Silver cut in, "the plane's getting a bath. Wouldn't want the wings freezing up."

"That's 'cuz of the flaps, right?"

"That's right," Silver smiled at the young, eager pink-haired boy. "Plus it would get really heavy if we got ice weighing us down and the aerodynamics wouldn't work in our favor. That wouldn't be any fun."

"This is so cooool." Natsu said in awe as he slowly took in every inch of the cockpit. His emerald eyes lit with the glowing lights of the dashboard. LED dials lit as the lights in the cockpit dimmed to a subtle night-red thrum. After thirty minutes of preparation the time finally came for the two boys to settle into the flight aide seats just outside of the cockpit.

Gray's hand shook over the metal clasp. The leather straps fed over his shoulder to meet the belt at his lap, but though he tried, the metal clasp clanged off its buckle refusing to click shut. Gray bit his lip, his foot hovering a few inches above the floor tapped rapidly as the sound of the giant turbine engines whirling to life filled the insides of the massive cargo plane.

"You okay?" Beside him, Natsu cocked a brow.

"Mmm, fine." Gray mumbled, focusing on the metal clasp shaking between his small fingers. The plane started to roll across the ground. Looking up frantically, the raven-haired boy glanced out the porthole-like window near the door and to the retreating form of the airport terminal.

"You ready back there boys?" Igneel called back. "We are taxiing to the runway now. We'll be lifting off in a minute."

"Yeah, we're good!" Natsu called back meeting the panicked look from the raven-haired boy next to him.

"I –"

The pink haired boy smiled in return. "All you have to do is put that thing in the other thing."

"That helps a lot," Gray mumbled, his hands shaking more and more as they rolled over the tarmac. "Help me."

"I can't reach you," stretching his small limbs out to emphasize the point, Natsu shrugged.

"Gods," Gray eyes shot to the window again as the plane stopped moving. "Come on, come on. I can't," he shook his head rapidly. "This isn't happening," he squeezed his eyes shut. "This isn't happening."

"Dude, just chill," a high pitched voice came from right in front of him. Gray's eyes shot open to find a head-full of wild spiky pink hair in front of his nose. Metal clicked as Natsu's hands brought the clasps together in Gray's lap. He hopped back up into his own seat, resecuring his harness.

Clutching at the silver wings hanging around his neck, Gray breathed a sigh. He turned to the pink-haired boy who still just smiled blissfully back at him. "T-thank you."

"No problem. You okay, though?"

Sighing again, Gray shook his head slowly, hanging down to look at the floor past his hanging sneakers. "I don't want to fly. I don't want to."

"You kidding!? This is sooooooo awesome!"

"Mmmmm."

"Hey," Natsu winked over his easy smile. "It's going to be okay."

The engines whirled a new frenzy.

They began to roll again.

"Here we go, boys!"

Gray grunted, squeezing his eyes shut. The leather belts bit into his naked collar bones, holding him from being thrown forward and into the wide spider-black netting spanning the cargo hull. His world began to shake violently. His fingernails dug into the armrests at his side, his teeth clenched tight. A claw squeezed his stomach. Swallowing hard, Gray grimaced at the bile rising in his esophagus. Beside him a high pitch laugh rang.

It took days before the plane leveled off – no – years, Gray thought miserably. He hung loosely in his harness just wishing he was back on solid ground again.

"How ya holdin' up back there, kids!?"

"AWESOME! Can we go higher?"

A thunderous laugh boomed back from the cockpit. "I think we are plenty high enough, Natsu. If you look out the windows now Fiori will look like a tiiiiiny ant city."

"Can we get out?"

"It is now safe to walk around the cabin," Silver called back in a strong captain's voice, though it lined with traces of humor.

Natsu didn't need another word. He jumped off his seat, running over to the porthole window and pressing his face to the world far, far below them. "Awwweeesommmmmmme!" He turned back around to find Gray still clutching onto the seat, his face in a grimace. Unbuckling him, Natsu smiled. "Come on, you have to see this!" But when Gray didn't budge, he didn't let it deter him. Grabbing Gray's hand, he tugged him from the seats and though he pulled against him, he dragged Gray to the window. "Come on, look out the window!"

"No!" The raven-haired boy shook his head rapidly back and forth. And he gasped when Natsu pressed his face back up against the window. "Don't do that!"

A sweet, high excited laugh was his reply. "Why not?" Natsu asked, his nose pressed flat against the thick window pane. His breath fogged up the clear window. "So cool. Look how small everything is! You can see so much – look at all those lights! Oh, loook, the sun's coming up!"

Gray winced when the pink-haired boy tugged him forward again. He grasped onto his shoulders, forcing Gray to look out at the world beyond the window's separation. "Look," Natsu tucked his chin over Gray's shoulder leaning against him to look out the window as well. "Look, that's the baseball field! Oh my gods! That's the Fiori Siena Mountains! It's like they are ant-hills!"

Despite himself, Gray couldn't help but open his eyes and stare out the window. There was such happy energy flowing off of the pink-haired boy wrapped around him, holding him so impossibly close. He hated it, Gray thought. He hated when people got so close to him. But the aura of excitement was absolutely enrapturing. His jaw dropped in awe at the world spanning below them.

* * *

In the cockpit, Captain Fullbuster craned his neck around the back of his seat, twisting to see his small son staring out the window. Igneel's boy was pressed into the window with him. Silver smiled, sitting back into his seat, his chest a little lighter.

"How are the kiddos?"

"They're good."

Chuckling, Igneel glanced at his fellow pilot. "Why do you look so relieved?"

"I honestly didn't know how Gray would do with this," Silver shrugged, letting out a huph of air. "He really doesn't like to get outside of his comfort zone. He has a really hard time with anything new, especially people."

"That sounds like the exact opposite of my boy."

"As fearless as his old-man, huh?"

"Could say that again. I swear that boy is going to put me in an early grave. He was climbing onto the top of the fridge and jumping to the top of the cabinets when he was four. Friggin' spider-monkey."

Letting himself laugh a little, Silver glanced back to look for the boys again. "I wish Gray could break out of his shell just a little bit."

"You worry about him."

"A lot," Silver agreed, running his tongue inside his cheek. "I was hoping that this experience would help him, but I'm starting to worry that it was too much too fast."

"Don't worry, Natsu will break him out of his shell even if he has to drag him out of it. The kid doesn't know fear."

"Mmmm." Silver shifted, glancing to a monitor beside Igneel. "You have eyes on that storm?"

"Grown by 20," Igneel replied easily sliding between friendly conversation and a professional pilot's, holding the headphone set covering his right ear. "Ciola dispatch projection puts us two hours ahead of its front."

Silver nodded, staring out the frozen, sleeping world coming to life with the beauty of the warm rising sun. But his thoughts continued back to his son.

* * *

"What are you doing!?" Gray clutched at the wings again, holding them tight in his small fist as he watched the pink-haired boy wiggle underneath the cargo netting.

"Come on."

"No way! We aren't supposed to go back there!"

"Mmhmm," Natsu laughed giddily, holding up the bottom of the heavy utility netting. "Come on."

Not knowing what could have possibly possessed him, Gray shimmied under the opening the pink-haired boy held. He stood on the other side, uncertainty pulling heavily on him.

But just as Gray righted himself, Natsu slapped his bare shoulder. He turned on a heel and disappeared into the jungle of cargo, laughing hysterically. "Tag! You're it!"

"H – hey!" Tearing off after him, Gray sidestepped towering boxes, sliding underneath an extended arm of gods-knew-what. Everything had been strapped down and the place was entirely packed. But despite that, the fact that there was enough odd shaped cargo to fill a couple giant semi-truck trailers had left a million places for Natsu to hide. Gray ducked underneath an overhanging mass of something – he couldn't tell what – the deeper he went into the belly of the plane, the less he could see. Emergency running lights illuminated the ceiling, but the towering cargo seemed to drain it all away like the overhanging canopy of a dense rainforest. Gray fell to his hands and knees to crawl underneath another black wall.

Gods if he knew why he was doing it, but something irked him about that pink-haired boy. And something inside of him wasn't even close to letting that go. Did he think he was so much better than Gray? One minute it felt like the pink-haired boy was teasing him, the next he was helping him. And all with the same giant smile.

It took him about half an hour to finally find the pink-haired brat, but when he finally did, it filled Gray's chest with such a sense of accomplishment. His bare chest huffed for air. He hooked his hands at his thin hips, a wide smile cresting his lips. Natsu laughed, crawling out from underneath a particularly large box that had made a tiny gap with the surrounding cargo. "Nice! My turn. Go hide!" When Gray turned, he smiled, a laugh bubbling up in his stomach as he raced back through the cargo jungle.

Hours passed this way. As the massive plane soared high over the earth at a screaming velocity, the two small boys chased each other through the cargo wonderland, searching high and low for the other's increasingly sneaky hiding places. Gray clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to stuff back a giggle as sneakers rushed past his current hiding place. But, they squeaked on the metal floor, turning back. Natsu crouched down, his arms hanging over his knees, and with a smile stretching from ear to ear he said, "there you are!"

Taking Natsu's offered hand, Gray shimmied out of the cramped spot he had squeezed himself into.

* * *

The plane rocked, bumping harshly as if ran into rocks in the sky. A warning light winked as metal groaned against the onslaught of choppy wind.

"I thought you said we were ahead of it by two hours." Silver grunted, gripping the controls tightly in his fists.

"Yeah, blame the reports!" Igneel muttered, gripping his own controls tight in his fists. "Boys, buckle up!"

Silver blinked. "Boys! Gray, you there!?" He twisted in his seat. No reply. Cursing violently, he gripped the release on his harness.

The plane bucked. The pilots flew forward, jerking suddenly as the harnesses stopped them from crashing headfirst into the blinking dashboard. "Boys!" Fumbling with his belt, Silver made to run back from the cockpit, but another wall slammed into them. He flew backward, smashing onto the floor, his head clacking with the ground. "Shit," Silver sneered, pushing off from the ground.

"Silver, take your controls!"

"The boys!"

Igneel's lip curled, the massive muscles in his forearms bulging as he attempted to hold the plane steady. "We lose it now, we're going down."

"But-" Silver squeezed his eyes shut, digging his fingernails into the pads of his palms. He silently buckled himself back into his pilot seat just as another wall rocked the plane. The lights flickered. And a piercing siren whined as the plane nosedived. The fourth engine light burned cherry red as the turbine clogged with the blizzard's guts.

* * *

Gray tumbled head over butt, rolling until his back suddenly hit the wall of cargo behind him. Groaning, his eyes closed in a wince. But then all the air rushed out of his lungs as Natsu barreled into him. He tried to scream, but nothing came. The cargo shifted menacingly around him like leaning skyscrapers ready to teeter over and bury them alive. Restraining cords groaned, twanging as any extra slack was taken to its limit.

Tears, falling down his cheeks, Gray clutched onto the pink-haired boy and pulled him tight into his chest. He buried himself into the scaly white scarf hanging around Natsu's neck.

The plane bucked to the side, the wings angling, spiring into the sky. A strap snapped with a harsh slap and a wall shifted. It crumbled, pieces tumbling in an avalanche around them. Gray clutched onto Natsu tighter.

Natsu's mouth worked silently. Gray knew he was screaming, but among the cacophony even though he was inches away, he couldn't hear a word. Natsu gripped his shoulder, shaking him. Gray shook his head rapidly, his eyes blurry with falling tears.

Natsu whipped his head back and forth, clamping his lips shut. Gripping Gray's arm in a vice grip, Natsu crawled over a fallen tower, dragging Gray behind him. Together they clambered over a fallen mess of debris. The plane kept bucking back and forth as if it were a small bath toy set on a wild whipping ocean. All around them, the world was shifting, cargo breaking free and flying around the open areas of the compartment. Sliding back and forth, they were surrounded by insanity, pure mayhem of crashing sound.

Together, they fell down, tumbling down a mountainside of cargo to crash onto the floor, sprawling over each other. They flailed on the ground, trying to pull themselves through a small crawl-way between leaning towers.

Natsu dug into the ground, throwing himself through the opening. Behind him, he heard a terrifyingly high-pitched wail. And when he looked behind, he watched in slow motion as the cargo shifted squeezing Gray between the unforgiving walls. He threw himself back on his belly, reaching desperately, and grabbing Gray's wrist. He pulled with all he was worth.

The cargo continued to slide together. Clamping his teeth in a snarl, he planted his feet against the sides of the boxes and pulled with all his strength. Suddenly, something gave, and he flew backward, Gray landing on top of him, crushing him.

They lay on the floor, panting for breath. Both boys shook uncontrollably. How much further? How deep were they? Doubts raced through Natsu's head, his stomach dropping to his feet. What was this feeling? His body shook. It was so overwhelming. He couldn't move.

Above him, Gray tried to shake his head clear. Everything hurt. His ankle had twisted oddly between the boxes, and his entire leg felt like it had been wrung like a towel. His shoulder seared. Blood trailed down his bare torso from scrapes across the cargo and floor. And though tears continued to pour down from his wide blue eyes, he gripped Natsu and tugged him behind. He climbed through the cargo hold.

Jumping down from the top of a scattered pile, Gray landed awkwardly on his hurt ankle. He crumbled to the ground, but his arm was taken over Natsu's shoulders, supporting him up. They shuffled together.

After what seemed like an hour of dodging tumbling cargo, a wall shifted and they saw the light of the cockpit shining through a crack. Natsu pointed, tugging Gray with him.

But the plane bucked again, the thin line of light gave way as the wall of cargo fell away from the netting and buried the boys.

Everything was black. Natsu moaned. His arm hurt so bad. He couldn't see a thing. He couldn't move. He felt like he was being smashed into mashed potatoes underneath the bulk of cargo. Beside him he felt the cold clamminess of Gray's skin. The floor tilted, angling wildly. The weight burying them shifted, tumbling off to the side.

Natsu forced himself up, tugging Gray along. Together they slammed into the thick mesh cargo netting. Falling to the floor, they pressed underneath the netting. Gray yelped, tugged backward. Natsu whipped around, finally free, to find Gray struggling desperately. It took him a few seconds to see the problem.

Gray fumbled, his hands shaking terribly. The silver wings had wrapped themselves in a knot with the mesh netting, chaining him by the neck to the cargo. Tears streamed. Natsu's arms wrapped around his waist, tugging back with all he had left in him. Metal snapped, and they flew back onto their backs.

Clambering into their seats, they quickly drew the seatbelts over them. Somehow, Gray managed to get it clicked shut the first try this time. Finally secure, but he cried miserably. The plane nearly corkscrewed. Metal plating groaned.

Gray held out his hand toward the netting. "My wings!" Shaking his head, his hands fumbled with the clasp of his harness. "I have to –"

"No, Gray!" With a firm grip, Natsu grabbed the panicked raven-haired boy's wrist. "We'll get it la–" the plane whipped back, Natsu's neck snapping with the sudden jerky movement.

Tears poured faucets from both of the boys' eyes.

"My wings."

Natsu quickly untied the muffler from around his neck, forcing it into Gray's hands. He stared fiercely with burning green eyes at him before taking his small hand in his, interlocking their fingers.

Sirens and lights screamed. The plane shuddered.

* * *

 _Twenty-five years later._

Gray took in a breath, filling his lungs with the sharp cold of the fresh winter. He smiled beatifically, taking a knee in the small snow bluff that had been plowed off of the runway tarmac. From around his neck, he fished out his pair of silver wings, sliding the necklace off to place it over the head of a boy with dark raven-hair and burning green eyes. And he smiled, feeling inexplicably light. He tussled the young boy's head. "That was given to me by your grandfather the first time I flew with him. Now it's yours, Silver. Let those silver wings carry you far and high throughout your life. Believe in them," Gray pointed at his son's chest, touching him in a deep bond that stretched back to his father, "and believe in your heart. If you do, even when you fall, you'll be able to soar back up even higher."

He glanced up at his copilot, both on the flight to come and through the turbulent flight they called life. He smiled back under piercing emerald eyes. The small boy held up the wings in his palm in complete awe, before grinning and tearing up the staircase descended from the giant cargo plane.

"Silver Igneel Dragneel-Fullbuster, don't go running too far ahead!" Natsu called, pride beaming off of him, flowing in a warm aura all around.

At the top of the stairs, Silver turned around, laughing giddily, waving his small hand back at them. "Hurry up! You guys are so slow!"

Shaking his head, Gray grinned. He took Natsu's strong hand in his, pulling him in tight to his side. Closing his eyes, he softly embraced Natsu, feeling the flames of life touch his lips.

"Grosssss!" Silver called down, cupping his hands around his mouth, though he continued to laugh merrily.

Together, Gray and Natsu rolled their eyes up at their son. Natsu being the guy he was, wrapped his arm around the small of Gray's back, forcing him over and holding him up as he took his lips long and deep.

They climbed into the cockpit, securing Silver in the flight aide's seat inside the cockpit before settling into the pilot chairs themselves. As the engines roared, they climbed into the sky.

 **The End**


End file.
